


Couple's Costume

by CrowNoYami



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: He was appalled at the mere suggestion of a couple’s costume.It wasn’t that he didn’t want to arrive as a unified front. It wasn’t even that he didn’t want to lay his claim on Sam so that everyone knew they were together at the party. It was that with their height difference, there was the only way they could even go as a couple, and if he had to consider one more skirt again, he was going to scream.





	Couple's Costume

**Author’s Notes: I’m so sorry this is late! I was checking off the days in my calendar and realized that October is almost over. So here’s my submission for the [Gabriel Monthly Challenge](https://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/). Hope you like it :) **

**Statement Prompt:**

**He* was appalled at the mere suggestion of a couple’s costume.**

***Feel free to change the gender to best fit however your reader or character identifies**

** *~*~*~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts**

**Couple's Costume**

He was appalled at the mere suggestion of a couple’s costume.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to arrive as a unified front. It wasn’t even that he didn’t want to lay his claim on Sam so that everyone knew they were together at the party. It was that with their height difference, there was the only way they could even go as a couple, and if he had to consider one more skirt again, he was going to scream.

Gabriel liked having a taller boyfriend. Loved how he had to look up to catch Sam’s gaze, how it felt to have those long arms wrapped around him, how when Sam was standing behind him, holding him, that he could rest his head on Gabriel’s head and completely encase Gabriel in his hold.

But shopping for a costume set that didn’t have Gabriel playing the role of a woman was near impossible. And then he saw it. They weren’t paired together, not in the same way that Sonny and Cher were beside each other in the aisle, but it was no less a pair. Gabriel could hardly contain his glee that he wouldn’t be forced into a skirt or trying to tape on fake breasts.

Without a second thought, he grabbed the two costumes, checking the sizes and had them in a bag and out the door in less than a handful of minutes. Nearly skipping his way home, Gabriel mentally cheered for his find. It was perfect. Unlocking the door to their shared small apartment a few blocks from campus, Gabriel was instantly greeted by their small corgi. Holding the bag up, Gabriel rubbed the little guy’s head for a moment, cooing and enjoying the ever-present love from his baby before seeking out Sam who was in the living room, a textbook in his lap.

“Hey baby,” said Sam, turning away from his studying for a moment to greet Gabriel with a warm smile. “What did you get?” Sam asked, nodding toward the bag in Gabriel’s hand. With a grin, Gabriel pulled out the two costumes, letting the paper bag fall to the floor, which was instantly investigated by the small dog.

“What do you say? Coupley enough?”

Sam laughed, throwing his head back and reaching out toward Gabriel, who was happy to close the distance between them. Sam tugged him into a soft kiss. “I don’t know if everyone will get that we’re a couple, but I’m willing to go with it if you are.”

Gabriel nodded, fingers running through Sam’s hair as he turned back to his textbook, massaging Sam’s scalp. He couldn’t wait for the damn party.

*~*~*~

“There you are! I was looking for you.”

Gabriel was furious. No matter how much Sam pulled away from the woman, the girl, from his ethics class no less, wouldn’t leave him alone. He had tried to give Sam the chance to refuse whatever it was she was offering, having seen the play across the room where he had been chatting with a friend. Sam had done everything right, shaking his head, holding up his hand and backing away. Still, the girl thought she could just come up and stroke a hand down his arm like it was nothing.

“Theodora, can’t you see he’s not interested?”

The girl blinked, turning those gleaming brown eyes on him. “I didn’t hear him say no, not that it’s any of your business.” She crossed her arms over her chest, which was barely held up by the leather straps covering what was left of her modesty. “And my name is Ruby. Thank you very much!”

Sam smiled at the reference, a hand reaching toward him. “Of course he didn’t say no, we have a bet going on, and last I checked having your conquest back away from you like you’re the plague sends a pretty clear picture. Why don’t you go back to your flying monkeys?”

Without waiting for a response, Gabriel climbed into Sam’s lap, facing him. Hands wrapped around his waist, careful of the plastic guns and tool belt. “You still sticking to your dialogue?” asked Gabriel with a cocky grin. Sam nodded, fingers digging into Gabriel who was wiggling to get a good position in his lap.

“I am Groot.”

Chuckling, Gabriel leaned forward, their lips only separated by a breath. “I think you deserve a reward, it’s been the full hour.” The hands that had been on his hips moved to his ass, those large palms cupping his cheeks and squeezing.

“I am yours.”

As their lips slotted together, Gabriel couldn’t contain a happy moan. Best couples costume ever.

**For updates you can always follow me on social media!**

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami)

[Tumblr](https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en)

[Goodreads](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami)


End file.
